The start of Panem
by mimzy and mj star
Summary: In 2012 the new president back turns agianst the U.S.A and turns USA into Panem. When a girl stands up for her country; she gets sent to the capitol and instead of being killed. She has to become a daughter for a capitolist. Can she save America? R&R
1. Chapter 1

**HEY THIS THE FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was just another day was what I thought but it turned out to be one of the worst day in history. My name is Nicole but at school I'm named Woody because of a woody the woodpecker t-shirt I wear. I have long curly blond hair with blue eyes. It all started when I was in my fourth period class, social studies at shivela middle school in murrieta,California. The teacher was talking about the great leaders of America. I was dressed in my woody t-shirt, Dark blue jeans and black converse.

All of a sudden a man with black body armor comes through the class room door with a gun. The teacher stops and stare at the man. All the students sat in their seat terrified to move or not. The man finally speaks after a minute of silence."North America is now runned by a new president. If you come quietly, we will tell you everything you want to know. If you don't... you'll be punished." I couldn't belive what I was hearing. We only just voted a new president and know america is now in the hands of another guy.

I stood up from my seat looking strong and proud. The man was white with green eyes and a buzzed cut, brown hair. "What do you think that you have any power coming into our school like this?"

"The new president has issued that the children of Panem be sheltered from protest. Also there will be some new laws you'll have to follow and one of them is lisitnening to the peacekeepers. Now sit down." My anger was rising with every word he said and what the hell is panem or a peacekeeper. "Now if the class can follow me. We'll be heading towards the auditorium." Everybody lined up outside and I saw every class the same. I couldn't believe this! Nobody was standing up for our freedom. I marched up to the guard that was starting to lead us and punched him the gut. Once the guard dropped to the ground I took off running towards the gates of the school.

I heard heavy footsteps behind me and I knew more of those... peacekeepers were coming after me. When I just barely reach the fence I get tackled down. The man holds me down until he can get my hands tied behind my back. Then I get pushed towards the auditorium forcfully.

Once I'm in the air conditioned room. I find that the whole school (3,000 student) compacted into the auditorium. They start this video about the new president that we just voted was going to become king of Panem. Which is the United Staes but instead of states we have 13 districts. We are all suppose to call southern california and murrieta District 13. Finally when the horrid film is over a man in navy blue suit with dark brown hair and blue eyes walks up onto the stage. "Welcome children of district 13. I am the head peacekeeper of this side of distict 13 and I am so happy with this school for I see you have followed the rules." His smiled seemed fake and creepy. "My name is Mr Peace and I do not take jokes easily."

The man who tackeled me shoved me towards the stage and up the steps until I had a clear view of every single student. Peace's head turned towards me, once I stepped onto the stage and I felt those dark blue eyes stare through me. "Well I guess I was wrong. We do have someone who broke the rules." His gaze turned towards the man who pushed me up here.

"She took down a gaurd and tried to excape." The guard's voice was dark and sent a shiver up my spine.

Peace turned his head back to me and set his hand my chin. At contact I stepped back and did the only instinced I had. Bite him and then run. Well I guess only one reflex was working today because I bit his hand but like four gaurds came up and kept me from running. " I should teach you a lesson about respect." He was cradling his hand and the men around pushed me down and made me stand in front of Peace on my knees. I heard everyone gasp an then felt a great pain in my back. I quickly closed my eyes as the pain increased. Finally the pain became numb and I turned my head to see one of the gaurds raise a belt. I was to slow as the belt slashed across my face and I was swarmed into darness. The last thing I heard was saying "Take her to the Capitol." Then I blacked out into the shadows.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! ALSO I NEED CHARACTERS!<strong>

**NAME:**

**CITY AND COUNTRY:**

**PERSONALLITY:**


	2. Chapter 2

**i am sooooo sorry that I haven't posted in like weeks. I am having a lot of drama in my house so Iam so sorry this is a short chapter. I promise that the next will be longer!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I finally regained conciousness when a huge gush of water was poured onto my face. 'WAKE UP! They're coming." I suddenly woke up as the memories of the painful day flashed through my mind. I looked around the room to see maby a dozen or so kids of all ages crammed into a cold metal room. I looked to my right and saw a boy with blonde hair and dashing blue eyes and looking 14. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt (that showed his abs) and jeans and converse. On the other side of me was a girl thatr has wavy dark brown hair, looked around 17, brown eyes,and had the noprmal height of a high schooler.

"Where am I? Also who are..." I started talking but a hand covered my mouth and I looked to see the all the kids staring at something. Everyone started backing away from the figure until there was a gap between me and the man. He had short black hair, scary silver eyes and was wearing a black suit. He starting walking towards me and I tried to get up but a scorching pain flew across my back. As he camer closer I started to panic but before he could get to close the girl next to me spoke up.

"Nicole's hurt and she just woke up." I saw the man looked back and forth between the girl and me. With a swiftwave of his hand the boy and girl moved away from me. He then nelt besides me and you don't know how much I wanted to smack him right there and then.

"Miss Nicole here, will be coming with me." The man's hand touched my back and I flipped around and pulled his hand away.

"Why would I want to come with you and if you touch me agian, you will die!" I was sooo not in the mood to be touched. Last time someone touched me was when I got whipped and that wasn't a very pleasent experience.

"Do you want your back to be healed?" His voice was stern and he pulled me up to my feet by my arm.

"Maby... but I do wonder what it's like to die?" I put on my creepiest smile but I almost fell agian by the pain that spread across my face. " Okay fine but if you do anything to me. I will find a way to end your life immediatly!" With those words he lead me out the door to a room with a medal table and some funny looking people. Some of the people looked strong and confident and others looked bored out of their minds. They creepy men hooked me up to an I.V. and I started to get very sleepy. I tried to hear what the people were saying but I slowly decreased into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey please Review and send in a character!<strong>

**NAME:**

**CITY,STATE AND DISTRICT:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**WHAT DOES THE CHARACTER LOOK LIKE:**

**ps I need boy characters too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here is chapter 3 and sorry for the wait it's just I have a lot of things to do. **

**PS CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFIC : I AM GETTING OUT OF HERE,NO MATTER WHAT! (TOWERPREP FANFIC)**

* * *

><p>The start of Panem: Chapter 3<p>

I finally came around and I noticed that my back and face didn't hurt anymore. As I pushed myself up from the soft bed, a man in a white coat walked into the room. "Hello nicole. I'm Zach and I'm one of the doctors that helped with the precedure." He had short red hair with brown eyes and around 6 foot. He had on this smile that made him look friendly but I didn't trust him yet. "Now how do you feel?" Could I trust this guy? Should I tell him how I feel? He raised his eyebrow as if waiting for me to answer.

"I feel great, like I could kill the whole world." My voice was very sarcastic and right now I wanted answers not stupid questions. I guess Zach picked up on the sarcastic tone but he started testing my patients with another stupid question.

"So your in pain?" Wow does this guy know anything?

"No duh, sherlock. I've been whippped, tackled, kidnapped, and my whole fudging world is controlled by a crazy person who wants power." (For some reason I can't curse around adults) The doctor looked stunned by my sudden out burst. But once he relaxed he took a big breath.

"I was asking about you back or face. Do those hurt?"

My anger quickly dissapeared. "No everythings fine. Why?" I started getting worried as Zach took another deep breath.

"Some cuts on you back and the one on your face will become scars. Also the color of the eye that was hit changed into a mixture of black and white." He looked so sorry but to me it's not that big of a deal. I mean really? I get some awsome new scars and scary looking eye; which is sooo cool.

"Awsome. Then I get to scare people." I felt an evil grin rise upon my face. Zach took a step back and moved into an attack and block position. "Dude it's not like I'm going to kill you. Besides I need a stick to do it." The last part I said under my breath.

"MARCUS!" Wow I think that was the first time I ever jump up 5 feet in the air and DIDN'T land on my feet. Yes you heard me. I fell onto the hard white tile at a stupid name but Zach pretty much screamed the name. Once I got my head around I looked up to see the same man that took me to this room. "I'm done here and Miss Nicole," I felt a growl escape my lips at the one who was once a cool dude turned into a strict careless doctor. "Please do not try and kill anyone with a stick." How that idiot find out that I can kill with just a stick? Oh, I guess he heard me. Whoops. Oh well.

"Are you coming Nicole or do I have to drag you agian?" His dark voice trigured back the memory of when I woke up in that cold room with those teenagers.

"When did you drag me Darth vader?" His face was priceless. At first he was all confused and it seems he figured out what I really said. Then his mood changed to angry.

"Its not important and my name is not Darth Vader!" Wow it is soooooo easy to mess with people here.

"Well since you wear black, i'm guessing your on the dark side and your leader is the supreme lord of the dark side. So now your name is Darth Vader." After I finished that I headed out the door, remembering the way back to that creepy cold room with a very inraged Darth Vader behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

**aLSO i NEED MORE BOY CHARACTERS**

**NAME:**

**CITY,STATE,AND DISTRICT:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**CHARACTERISTICS:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I finally posted and sorry if this is short but I thought this had a great ending. PS SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T POSTED. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY!**

**pps I do not own the Hunger Games [I suck at disclamers :( ]**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

As I walk into the dark room where I woke up, I got a clear estimate of how many children there are. Maby around 20 and wow there were some kids that were 5 up to 19. Damn. I never thought the new government was that mean. For some reason I was probably one of the kids everybody worries about because after Darth Vader left, kids started to crowd around me like I was a famous celebrity.

"Ok everyone stop crowding! Leave some space for her to breath." The crowd finally broke apart and standing there was the boy and girl from when I woke up. "Hey they didn't kill you." The blond boy stepped forth and examined me.(but I think he was checking me out)

"Umm who are you?" I took a small step back just in case. The girl pulled back the boy by his shirt before he could touch me.

"Come on Ella: they might have brainwashed her or something!"

"Tyler! She cannot be brainwahsed remeber." Her eyebrow rise as if trying to give this boy an answer.

"WAIT! lets take a step back here. Who are you two? and what the hell do you mean by not brainwashed?"The blonde boy took a deep breath and looked around the room for any viewers who would be sneaking into our conversation.

"My name Tyler Blake and that's Ella Fernandez." He pointed to the brown haired girl next to him. "And we think the people are holding us hostage for experiments and other crap like that." I was just about to punch him for joking but Ella beat me to it. "Ouch! Why do you punch so hard Ells?". His eyes grew big. "Did they experiment on you too?"

"No they just want to probably use us for something." I turn around and find a girl with long medium brown hair and has bright blues that stand out with her olive skin color. She's a little taller than me and probably a year or two older than me.

"Umm sorry who are you?" Ok I will admit it. This girl scared the crap out of me when she spoke because I thought it was a closed discusion with no one listening.

"Nicole meet Sarah Leona Finch. Her Uncle is one of the generals working for the new presdent Snow." Oh wow. I wonder how she got here.

"Yes but I am totally agianst the whole Panem thing." She seemed like the type that wouldn"t quiet out of anything, even though at a first glance she looked like she could emmediately fit in a group of geeks.

Suddenly the big iron door opens loudly and a 19 year old and a 14 year old steps into the room with black and red suits. They both had light blonde hair and peircing blue eyes and a both were a little taller than me. The 14 year old almost seemed to mirror... No it can"t be.

The person in the red suit was my boyfriend!

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! SEND IN WHAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT AND REMEMBER IF YOU REVIEW I POST A HELL OF A LOT FASTER!<strong>


End file.
